When I see Again
by Horrocrux
Summary: — Naruto es tu primer amor, yo intento ser el último. — tomo su rostro y la beso, fue un beso lento y suave. —Sasuke…— —La próxima vez que te vea, cara de ángel, será en nuestra boda. — dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a una chica atónita.


**When I see again.**

.

.

.

—

 **Capítulo Único.**

 _-Siete años-_

— _Por favor, Sakura-chan. —_

 _Imploro, el pequeño Naruto por décima vez. La hermosa niña frente a el negaba con su cabeza, nuevamente. Sasuke observaba la escena sin ánimo alguno, pero después de que Sakura ocultara tanto el pequeño libro que coloreaba la curiosidad fue mayor que su desinterés._

— _Solo quiero verlo una vez, Por favor. — pidió el rubio. — Te dejare jugar con todos mis juguetes. — un soborno inútil, pensó Sasuke, pues Naruto hacía todo por esa chiquilla, le mostrara el dibujo o no._

— _No. — contesto sin dudar. El rubio se levantó de la pequeña mesita con un puchero en su rostro._

— _Bien. — dijo irritado. — hare un dibujo increíble de un dragón escupiendo fuego y no te dejare verlo. — Mentiroso, seguramente se lo regalaría a la primera sonrisa que la niña hiciera. El rubio corrió hacía la repisa y tomo un montón de crayolas dispuesto a empezar su trabajo, dejando a Sasuke junto a Sakura._

 _Sasuke no sabía que sentía por Sakura, ella era bonita, jugaba videojuegos con él y compartía sus juguetes con todos. Era la primera, y única, amiga que tenía y toleraba, pero desde que ese rubio llego había pasado a segundo plano, y eso no le gustaba._

— _Cara de Ángel. —llamo, a ella le gustaba que le llamara así, y a él le gustaba decirlo. Era como su contraseña secreta, su propia palabra, su propio idioma, solo de ellos y nadie más. Ella giro sus grandes ojos verdes a verle._

— _¿Qué es lo que dibujas? — pregunto._

— _Es un secreto. — contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios._

— _¿Lo compartirías conmigo? —Ella pareció pensarlo, y a los pocos segundos asintió, Sasuke se sorprendió de lo rápido que_ _ **él**_ _pudo convencerla, y por un segundo fue más importante él, para ella, que el rubio con cara de rana._

 _Lentamente, con temor a estropearlo, le acercó el pequeño libro con pasta roja. En el había hojas coloreadas con dibujos hechos por ella, seguramente llevaba semanas diseñándolo._

 _En la primera hoja había dibujado una especie de corona dorada._

 _En la segunda hoja había dibujado un enorme castillo._

 _En la tercera hoja había un hermoso vestido negro con rasgos dorados._

 _Y en la cuarta hoja, un dibujo que le dolió verle._

 _Una pequeña niña con cabello rosa, tomada de la mano de un niño._

 _Un niño de su edad._

 _Un niño de cabello rubio._

— _Es lo que quiero que pase. — dijo ilusionada. — ¿Recuerdas aquel baile en el que a tu hermano le dieron una corona? Fue rey del baile, y su novia llevaba un vestido muy bonito. — Sasuke no lo recordaba, estaba a punto de protestar pero la vio tan contenta hablando que no pudo interrumpirla así que solo asintió con la cabeza. — Bueno, pues yo…— sus mejillas enrojecieron. — Quiero ir con Naruto al baile cuando sea grande, lo tengo todo planeado, será nuestra noche perfecta y bailaremos toda la noche y…..—_

— _No me importa. — interrumpió bruscamente, dejándola sola._

 _Mentiroso, claro que le importaba._

 _Y le dolía._

 _Dolía más que cuando el tonto perro de Kiba le mordió el trasero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _12 años después. —_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Señorita…— llamo temerosa._

— _¿Qué pasa? — pregunto nerviosa, cuando su ama de llaves usaba ese tono, nada bueno ocurría. No quería malas noticias, no hoy, hoy sería su gran noche con él. Con Naruto, el amor de su infancia._

— _Tengo una mala noticia. — dijo, y antes de que la chica enloqueciera se apresuró a agregar. — pero también una buena. — Sakura respiro. — ¿Cuál quiere primero? —_

— _La mala, acabemos con esto. — La mujer tomo un sorbo de aire._

— _En la tintorería han estropeado su vestido. — De una gran bolsa negra saco_ _ **su**_ _vestido rojo para el baile, con una gran quemadura de planchado en la parte central. Sakura casi lloro al verle ante esto, la mujer le sonrió. — Pero no se preocupe, ha llegado este vestido de parís. — Una gran caja blanca reposaba en su cama, era_ _ **negro**_ _con piedras_ _ **doradas**_ _hermosas y elegantes, era perfecto._

— _Creo que el aún más bonito que el anterior, señorita, se verá hermosa en él. — dijo sonriendo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Debe ser un maldito error. — grito desesperada al teléfono. — Mi novio ha reservado un cuarto de hotel. — se suponía que hoy sería su primera vez, Naruto había reservado un cuarto pequeño en el mejor hotel de New York, irían después del baile._

 _El sujeto al otro lado del teléfono se disculpó, nuevamente. — Lo siento mucho, pero ha habido un error y creo que…— colgó._

 _Su noche de ensueño estaba convirtiéndose en una pesadilla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La decoración del baile era hermosa, con luces brillantes por todas partes, y una banda en vivo en el escenario. Naruto se acercó a ella con un traje negro y un ramo de rosas, le beso la mejilla dulcemente._

— _Estas hermosa. — dijo. — ¿acaso tu vestido no sería rojo? — pregunto curioso._

— _Ocurrió un problema, y he tenido que usar este. —_

— _Me alegro, te vez aún más hermosa en él. — dijo antes de besarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _míralos. — escupió una chica rubia al verlos. — Se supone que Naruto sería mi novio, no el de esa zorra. — comento furiosa._

— _Tranquila Ino, después de que ganes la corona del baile, el vera lo popular que eres y vendrá rogándote una oportunidad. — La chica pelirroja metió tarjetas a la urna de votación cuidadosamente. Esa idiota, no ganaría._

 _Aunque tuvieran que hacer trampa para impedirlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke observaba atento… y furioso._

 _No permitiría que nadie arruinara la noche de Sakura, ella tendría su noche perfecta, aunque no fuera con él._

 _Se acercó a la urna dispuesto a sacar las tarjetas, pero la caja estaba sellada, así que solo le quedaba igualar las votaciones metiendo más tarjetas._

 _Sin darse cuenta, Sakura se acercó a él._

— _¿Qué estas haciendo? — pregunto al ver las hojas de votación en su mano. — ¡Estás haciendo trampa! — lo acuso. — ¡Soy una Idiota! Como no lo vi antes, si era tan obvio, estas tratando de arruinar mi noche. — Sasuke la miro. — Primero el vestido, después el hotel, y ahora esto. — el no dijo nada._

 _Después de todo, que caso tenía._

— _Cara de Ángel…— llamo bajito._

 _Ella se quedó paralizada, hacía tanto que él no le decía así._

— _SU ATENCION, POR FAVOR. — llamo la directora desde el escenario, estaba tan ocupada reclamándole a Sasuke, que no se percató cuando las votaciones había sido tomadas. — Es hora de anunciar al rey y Reyna del baile. — Naruto llego a su lado y apretó su mano._

 _Al mirar a Sasuke pregunto. — ¿Qué ocurre? —_

 _Sakura respiro mirándole. — Nada. — mintió. — Nada que merezca la pena. —_

— _El REY DEL BAILE ES… UZUMAKI NARUTO. — las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, el corrió al escenario sonriente. —Y NUESTRA REINA ES… HARUNO SAKURA. — Ella incrédula, con paso lento comenzó a avanzar ante las felicitaciones de todos._

 _Sasuke sonrió feliz._

 _Ahí estaba ella tan hermosa y radiante._

— _Sasuke…— llamo Shikamaru a su lado. El giro a verle. — ¿Es cierto? Lo que ha dicho Haruno, ¿has saboteado su vestido y el hotel? —_

— _Si. — confeso. — He pagado para que quemaran su vestido, y he hecho traer ese de parís solo para ella. Es como en su libro. — Shikamaru lo miro confundido. — Y sobre el hotel, toma. — le entrego una tarjeta negra. — dales esto, he hecho que les cancelaran su habitación, para que pudieran estar en el Penthouse Suite, es la mejor habitación del hotel. —_

 _Antes de que el chico dijera algo, Karin e Ino se les acercaron._

— _No puedo creer que ganara. — dijo furiosa Ino. — ¿Quién diablos votaría por ella? —_

— _Yo. — contesto Sasuke. — 150 veces. —_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke baja las escaleras dispuesto a irse cuando una mano lo detuvo por detrás._

— _Espera. — dijo la chica para frente a él. — Creo que te debo una disculpa, Shkimaru me lo ha contado todo. — ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — pregunto confundida._

 _Sasuke subió un escalón para estar frente a ella, frente a sus labios. — Naruto es tu primer amor, yo intento ser el último. — tomo su rostro y la beso, fue un beso lento y suave._

— _Sasuke…—_

— _La próxima vez que te vea, cara de ángel, será en nuestra boda. — dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a una chica atónita._

 _Y confundida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No se si le entiendan, espero que si. Y si no, pues, miren a Gossip Girl, es una escena de Blair y Chuck Bass, el penúltimo capítulo de la 2da temporada, de verdad que amo a esta pareja. Los idolatro –al igual que a Caroline y Klaus de vampire diaries. —_

 _Besos._


End file.
